


Blessed with a jacket

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tsun Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: They all naturally turn to Hyunjin. "Nope," he says, voice nonchalant, "sorry." He proceeds to shrug, his hands shoved in his sweatpants pocket.It's okay, not like Felix had too much of an expectation to begin with.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Blessed with a jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome to another hyunlix!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short drabble 💙
> 
> Make a note that Han Jisung is simply referred as Jisung, while Park Jisung is referred as Park Jisung! I tried to reduce any sort of confusion, but yeah!

Felix can't believe he forgot to grab the jacket he had draped on the chair, the same chair that had his backpack on. The restless night and the rushed morning routine was to be blamed here. If it wasn't for Jisung Park and his _hyung, hurry before I forget the idea!_ Felix wouldn't have forgotten that one crucial article that would've kept him warm in this weather. Just his luck. Or _bad_ luck, really.

"I, Yang Jeongin, declare that you, Lee Felix, has officially lost your rights to nag us about staying warm," Jeongin says as soon as his eyes are set on a shivering Felix, his voice echoing down the corridor that's still devoid of student. It's way too early– _thanks for that, Jisung Park!_

Felix, petty from cold and a very excitable junior who he can't deny anything, huffs, rubbing his palms to produce some heat. His skinny figure clad in skinny jeans _(of all things)_ and a loose, gray, long sleeves t-shirt isn't providing any protection against the chilly weather. It was not quite this chilly when Felix had left but by the time Felix reached the Arts building, the temperature had dropped. It was only going to get chillier, but Felix won't be caught dead walking all the way to his dorm to get that jacket. He isn't sure if he'll even make the ten minute long journey in this temperature.

He can always ask someone for a jacket, so why to hustle.

"For all I care," he starts, his voice giving away his struggle against the unfitting weather, "you could freeze. It wouldn't be my loss, really."

Jisung pokes his head out from his locker, smiling very brightly at Felix, Felix returning it with his own crooked one. "You can always nag me, Lixie, I'll never get annoyed," he sing songs, going back to ruffling through sheets of music notes.

"Thanks, Sung. At least someone loves me with my flaws," he says dryly.

Jeongin grins cheekily, skipping over to wrap himself around Felix – a habit he had begun cultivating since the start of last semester. Felix doesn't mind, always happy to return his affection. And especially today the hugs are very much welcomed. He sighs contently when Jeongin begins to rub his back, the warmth seeping into his chilled skin.

"Who doesn't love Lix with flaws though?" Chan's gentle voice ponders, sending shivers down Felix's spine at the suddenness of his presence. He spies Hyunjin and Changbin following Chan, both wrapped up in warm hoodies. Felix is _envious_.

Jeongin pulls away just enough to peer at Chan over Felix's shoulder, his chin digging into his shoulder. "Hyunjinnie hyung!" He accuses.

"Shut it, brat." The reply is curt and Jeongin retreats back into Felix's neck, his breath making Felix feel nervous for whatever reason.

"Oh? Lix?" Felix hums, feeling much better now that Jeongin has managed to warm him a little better. "The weather is getting cooler, aren't you feeling cold yet? Even I wore a coat because I could feel the chilliness in the air."

Jisung finally emerges out from his locker, the important notes in his hand crinkled beyond repair and the locker now in a much more worse condition. Felix might just as well clean the locker _for_ Jisung so that _he_ doesn't have to suffer through the glimpses of its poor state. How does Jisung even find things in that rubbish? Searching anything in there would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. He closes his eyes to save himself from looking at the mess.

"He forgot his jacket because Park Jisung rushed him— where's he though?"

Felix's eyes snap open at that. _Right_. Where was Park Jisung when he demanded Felix reached at sharp 7:20? Felix would definitely throw hands if he is a no-show in a few minutes. Park Jisung is really testing his patience.

Jeongin snickers. "He rushed you, which made you to forget jacket due to which you're left to shiver but he himself hasn't arrived." He pulls away, folding his arms and tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hm, sounds like a punishable crime to me."

Chan chortles, coming to pull Felix towards himself. He struggles mightily to wrap the coat around both of them. The gesture is sweet and it warms Felix. "I had a jacket lying in my locker, just yesterday I put it for wash. I would've given you if I had it, Lix." He sounds genuinely troubled and Felix's heart flutters as much as it sinks. Chan is too good for them. But he thanks god for sending Chan his way anyway.

He dismisses his worries. He's too warm to care. "It's okay, Channie hyung."

Changbin peers into his view, eyebrows furrowed. His cold hand comes to caress Felix's cheek softly. "I don't have anything under this hoodie, so I can't take it off." He pulls the red hoodie to show a sliver of his skin. Felix giggles.

They all naturally turn to Hyunjin. Jisung is lightly bouncing on his heels, hoping that their awkward pair of friends would at least bond over this. Hyunjin and Felix's awkwardness around each other is probably their friend group's only weak link, and as much as Felix hates it, he can't bring himself to do anything about it.

Hyunjin is intimidating in every sense. The way he carries himself, the way he speaks, the way he presents himself, his limitless talent in the field of performance, his effortless sports ability, his physical appearance – his well proportioned body, his buffed chest, muscled arms, ethereal long fingers, sharp eyes, blonde hair in a ponytail, and Gucci, Burberry, and Balenciaga as his choice of clothing brands.  
Felix is nothing if not intimidated by Hyunjin's mere presence.

"Nope," he says, voice nonchalant, "sorry." He proceeds to shrug, his hands shoved in his sweatpants pocket.

_It's okay, not like Felix had too much of an expectation to begin with._

He watches as Jisung's face falls, he looks low-key disappointed. Jisung then abandons his locker, tossing the sheets back, and steps forward, wrapping his long arms around Felix and Chan. "I'll ask Sunwoo or Donghyuck, they've their basketball practice now—"

"No need," Jeongin says, pulling Felix free from the small hug to guide him by the small of his back. "I've a jacket in my locker, I'll give it to him before the lessons begin."

Changbin chuckles, throwing his arm across Felix's shoulder. "Till then is Felix supposed to suffer and die?"

Jeongin pushes at Changbin, scowling. "No, till then I'll keep him warm." And then, sulkily, "My locker is all the way to the third floor and I'm too lazy to go now."

Felix giggles, not able to stop the fond smile creeping up his lips. "The thought of getting one, is good enough, Innie."

°•°

  
As soon as they join Minho and Seungmin at their usual table, Felix realises three things; One, Park Jisung is still not here and breakfast will be starting soon; Two, Felix now has one whole hour and an half to burn before his lectures start; Three, Hyunjin has vanished from their group on their way back to the dining hall. _Where did he go?_

He watches the tiny exchange between Chan and Changbin; Changbin mouthing ' _Hyunjin?'_ and Chan shrugging his shoulders, eyes wandering around the large room. Felix also finds himself searching for a distinctive blonde head with a ponytail. Dining hall isn't even half filled, it should be easy to find him. It's obvious he's not here, and he isn't a kid to get lost. They don't need to worry about Hyunjin's disappearance.  
So Felix goes back to stealing body warmth from Minho. Minho lets Felix slump into him, not wording out displeasure on seeing Felix shake like a leaf. He only wraps his arms firmly.

Felix is snapped out of his head when something weighty is deposited across his shoulder, the warmth he had been chasing this long, now wrapped around his thin frame. His eyes flicker to his own shoulder and relaxes when he recognises the familiar navy blue jacket with soft, white fur lining. He almost pulls it over himself properly before he realises why the jacket is so familiar – it is Hwang Hyunjin's most _treasured_ piece of clothing that he never lets anyone touch, let alone lend it. He stiffens under the cloth immediately, eyes nervously watching Hyunjin pull the chair out, the one directly across him, acting as airy as one can in such a situation.

"...am I dreaming?" Seungmin probably voices everyone's thought, gawking at the jacket that's resting unperturbed on Felix's stiff shoulders. Felix does not dare to touch the expensive article with his dirty fingers. He puts his head down when he realises everyone's, minus Hyunjin's, attention is on the clothing article. Some look awestruck (Jisung), some look confused (Seungmin and Jeongin), some look happy (Chan), while the remaining are smiling more than the situation entitles (Minho and Changbin.)

Someone clears their throat and Felix bends into himself, his forehead on the table. He doesn't know what to do with his fingers. He doesn't know how to digest the fact that Hyunjin's most treasured article now rests on his shoulder. Like Seungmin said, _is he dreaming?_

"Wear it properly," Hyunjin chides, his hand reaching across the table to adjust the piece of clothing on Felix's shoulder. "It's not one of your fashion accessory. That's my pride and joy. I better get it in the same condition at the end of the day. Not a single fur ruffled."

Felix, too overwhelmed by audible cooing and Jisung nudging his side, only nods, not bothering to ask him why even lend Felix his favourite jacket at all when Jeongin had said he has one. God, he hopes he doesn't accidentally ruffle a fur on this jacket. It might cost him an arm.

Jeongin must have been really looking forward to letting Felix wear his jacket, and play the best friend role, because he makes a very displeased sound, rolling his eyes – he sounds like he had rolled his eyes right before, Felix can't know for sure. "You know Lix doesn't really need your _pride and joy_ , right? You can always take it back from him. I did say I'd give him one."

Hyunjin hums, pushing out of his chair, his eyes already drawn to the front of the hall where the breakfast was supposed to start soon. "He can keep it, he looks good in it."

It's Minho now, cooing obnoxiously loud to make sure Hyunjin hears him. "Is our Hyunjinnie finally falling for our Yongbokie?"

Hyunjin turns his head back, his expression contradicting the two words that he spits. _"As if."_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about this!!!💙  
> Also, was it difficult to differentiate between the two Jisungs? Make sure to tell me about that so I can work around haha
> 
> Have a blessed ;) day! Stay safe!
> 
> hmu on twt @ hoonhao_love
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
